


The First Introduction

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cute, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: In this installment we see Natasha being introduced to the others as a little for the first time, as well as everyone revealing how they feel and who they are. A prequel to the others in this series but doesn't need to be read first, though it is advised.Avengers 'roles' are inside, please don't be mean and enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've had a lot of bad stuff going on in my life so I've struggled to be in the right headspace to write a littles chapter. I hope you enjoy this little prequel, showing the first time Natasha dropped in front of them and how they came to realise themselves and each other. Please leave a comment if you liked it❤ 
> 
> For reference:  
> Natasha: Little  
> Clint: Switch (big/older kid/maybe little)  
> Bucky: Big  
> Steve: Big  
> Tony: Little  
> Bruce: big/older kid  
> Also, I've decided this isn't a 'littles are known' verse but the whole concept of littles/bigs are readily accepted. Basically, it's normal in this universe for people to be little/big and isn't a big deal. I didn't want to deal with the stigma and bad feelings accredited to the community, but I also didn't want everyone to be little/big/switch etc so yeah!

Natasha had been away from the tower for nearly two weeks, undercover in Russia.

She was normally really good at hiding the little side of herself, and her little side never came out during a mission. It was like that side of her shut down completely when she was working, never once rearing her head.

It wasn’t biology, since under extreme duress’ like the ones she often faced on missions, other littles would regress to deal with the danger and to feel safe.

It was more likely an agent thing, since most of the littles at Shield were the same, otherwise they wouldn’t be allowed to do the things they did.

It wasn't exactly a secret either, Clint and Phil knew, as did the higher ups at Shield like Fury and Hill. And, she suspected, a good chunk of the other agents.

It was in the rules that should she go into the field with another agent, they would need to know about that side of her, just in case something happened.

Natasha was very good at closing Natty off in her mind, even when shot or stabbed or otherwise injured. But there were some anomalies.

For instance, a bad fever or concussion could bring the little out, and so others had to be aware of that, especially when undercover or on a long mission with her.

She’d never been gladder for that rule when, after a pretty bad knock to the head, she dropped at the safe house with Bobbi Morse and Melinda May during a mission in Germany.

If they hadn’t known it was coming, the women could have easily thought she’d suffered some sort of brain damage with the ways she was acted, and packed her off home.

But, they had known, and had cared for her throughout the night as they kept her awake and monitored her symptoms.

The next morning came and she aged up in time to complete their mission.

The rest of the Avengers didn't know however.

Their missions were often short and fast-paced. The fevers of infected wounds or the lasting effects of head injuries would come later, when she was out of the field and in medical or in her room with Clint.

It had never come up and she had a hard time feeling comfortable anywhere. It had taken an accidental drop after almost two years of working there to reveal it to Shield.

Russia had been taxing and had dragged up a lot of bad memories and feelings for her, so the plane ride home had been plain awful as she tried to control her little side.

She’d been hovering in between headspaces the entire time, curled up on her side under a blanket, the two sides of her warring with each other as she tried to fight to drop.

Not until she was home, not until she was with her partner. Then she would feel safe.

Clint picked her up from the airport and she just collapsed in his waiting arms, trembling all over and getting tears over his shirt.

"Daddy's here, baby girl." He whispered, squeezing her tight.

And she was completely gone.

Natasha sniffled and hid her face against his shoulder, breaths shuddering against his skin.

The archer easily lifted the girl into his arms and her legs wound around his waist as she got into a comfortable position.

He carried her over to the car, murmuring soft words of encouragement as he got the doors unlocked and lifted her into the back.

He pulled the seatbelt over her, forgoing the car seat since she wanted to lay down.

Tucking strands of red hair behind her ear, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Clint rummaged under the back seats and came up with a stuffed toy and a pacifier.

He handed her the white fluffy rabbit and the girl cradled it in her arms, pressing her face to the soft material and exhaling at the familiar touch and smell.

The man gently popped the dark purple pacifier into her mouth and instantly her lips closed around the nipple and she suckled happily, calming even more at the repetitive motion.

"When we get home, we're gonna get you a nice bath and something yummy to eat, then bed, yeah?" Clint smiled softly at her.

"Kay." Natasha mumbled around her pacifier, rubbing her eyes, tiredly watching him as he made sure the seatbelt was secure and closed the door.

Clint got into the driver’s seat and flicked through the playlist on his phone until he found the soft, music box lullabies one.

Twinkles of piano filled the car and Natasha babbled softly in the back, letting Clint know that he’d chose correctly.

“Okay, baby, not long now.” Clint hummed, watching as Natasha’s eyes slipped shut before he’d even started driving.

Before she'd left for Russia, they'd had a conversation about introducing the others to their little sides.

Littles, bigs and switches weren't a secret, they were incredibly common and it was likely that in a family, there would be at least one person with a little or big side. It just wasn't something they had all talked about.

Natasha had a sneaking suspicion that Tony was a little and Steve was big all over.

She knew their little dysfunctional family enough to know there would be no judgement, it was just nerve-wracking.

But they'd agreed to bring it up, and since Natasha had dropped so quickly after her mission, there was no time like the present.

…

When they got to the tower, Clint got out and carefully picked up Natasha. She sighed softly, waking from her quick nap, leaning her head against his shoulder as they headed inside.

She twisted the bunny in her grip, sucking furiously on her pacifier in what Clint knew, was a self-soothing gesture she used to try to calm the nerves and anxiety bubbling away inside her little head.

A quick look around the room told Clint that Thor was away, which was actually good for once. Not that Thor would judge them but he was the only one who would need it fully explaining to him.

Bucky, Steve, Bruce and Tony were lounging around on the couches, watching something on TV when the pair stepped into the room.

"Nat's home." Clint called, reassuring her softly as he moved forward.

Natasha hid her face against his shoulder for a moment before shaking her hair and cautiously peeking through it.

Bucky and Steve exchanged glances and Tony perked up, eyes wide.

"Natalia here just got back from a really rough mission." Clint said softly, rubbing up and down her back. "And we spoke about this before we left, so...this is Natasha, she's a little." Clint gently bounced her on his hip.

Tony couldn't help the excited little squeal from escaping. He clamped his hand over his mouth, letting out a shaky breath. "I just..." he stammered. "Me too." He exhaled.

Clint grinned, kissing Natasha's hair. "My baby was right." He hummed, trying to coax her to look from behind her hair. “See, Natty, no-ones gonna judge you, yeah? It’s okay.”

The redhead shyly lifted her head, her grip on her bunny still tight as she swung her gaze around the room.

She let the pacifier drop, clipped to her shirt so it wouldn’t drop on the floor.

She took a big breath and said in a soft, wavering voice, “baby.” Before pointing at her chest and then at Tony, with a question in her eyes.

Tony beamed. “Not a baby, but I’m pretty small. I’ve not really met anyone younger than me.” He was visibly bubbling with excitement. Maybe he could finally be a big brother!

Steve, holding Bucky's hand, looked up. "We've been talking too and we...we didn't have this back when were younger so we're not entirely sure where we stand..." he said quietly. "Besides the fact that we love to look after you guys and it makes us happy."

Bucky nodded. "We feel a protectiveness towards you all that lead us to think we’re maybe caregivers." He said softly, waggling his fingers as Natasha’s big eyes found the man.

Natasha flushed but lifted her hand to wave back at him.

Clint grinned. "That's great! I'm...well, I switch. It depends. Sometimes I'm little, but I'm more...teen little. Sometimes I'm big. I’m Natty’s primary caregiver at the moment, but when we’re both dropped, I’m her big brother. I’m her only daddy, but she has a ton of uncles and aunts at Shield, don’t you baby girl?" He asked, bouncing her gently.

Natasha smiled, nodding. “Unca Nick an’ Phil an’ Auntie Maria.” She proclaimed, smiling a little more now.

Bruce watched the encounter and swallowed before speaking. "I don't know what I am." He  whispered, anxiously twisting his hands. "Sometimes I feel like I could take care of people but...but then I feel like I could be taken care of too." He flushed. "I don't feel...really little though. Like you said, kinda teen age."

"It's okay to not be sure." Clint reassured. "We've had a lot of time to figure it out between the two of us. However you feel is valid and okay."

Bruce smiled softly at that, nodding.

"And Tony, you're little too?" Clint asked, gingerly crouching down in front of him, still balancing Natasha in his grip.

"Yeah." Tony said shyly, looking down. "I never...my parents didn't let me...explore and I...I've been in the media for years and years...I've not been able to look into it very much. But sometimes...I feel myself falling and I'm really little. I’ve never had a caregiver or anything, Pepper and Happy tried their best but I’m pretty sure neither of them are full on bigs, they just fell into the role I needed them to.”

Clint gently touched his jaw, smiling. "That is perfectly fine, Tony. These things take time. You can explore here, we're all here for you and you're entirely safe. We want you to be who you are and later down the line, if you wanted, we can explore the caregiving side of it all, hmm?”

Tony nodded, his eyes watery.

Clint stood up, Natasha protesting. “Down.” She muttered and Clint gently set her on the floor.

She clambered onto her feet, shakily tottering over to Tony. She sat in the middle of him and Bruce, not saying anything but reassuring them that it was all okay.

Natasha had been hiding her little side for a long time. She'd never gotten to be a real kid, and when she'd left the Red Room she had buried her little side so deep it took years for her to show it.

They all came from backgrounds where it was maybe a little less unacceptable to be themselves and were therefore struggling to find themselves.

Abusive parents, mind controlling organisations, war etc tended to do that to a person.

They had all struggled with who they were, whether that meant pushing down and locking away that side of them, or it meant not even realizing where they fell on the spectrum.

But the tower was a safe space and the people in it would never judge or look down on anyone else.

Natasha lifted her head, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy said bath time?" She asked softly, a light flush across her cheeks as she watched Clint.

"Daddy did." He hummed. "Baby girl needs to get clean, have some food and go straight to bed, hmm?" He held out his hand and Natasha took it, nodding, almost dead on her feet with exhaustion.

"We can all talk more lately but for now why don't we...just get comfortable. Whether you want to get changed or get some things." Clint suggested. "Natasha only has one pacifier and one stuffie, as well as a onesie and a couple of diapers." He squeezed her hand. "But I hope everyone will feel comfortable enough to wear what they want and do what they want here." Clint looked around at everyone.

Bucky and Steve were smiling, excited to see where things would go.

Bruce and Tony looked like a weight had lifted.

Tony smiled and squirmed a little, very much wanting to get out of the icky grownup clothes and into something cute and soft and warm. "I have some stuff in my room. J helped me buy it."

Bruce swallowed and looked at the floor. "I don't have anything. I mean I have one toy car but...but that's it."

Tony looked stricken. "Brucie come with me to my room! I've got toys and we can shop online!"

Bruce looked uncertain but he nodded and they both stood.

Things would be slow going and it could take a long time for them all to discover themselves and grow comfortable around each other. But Clint could tell this group of friends, this dysfunctional little family would work it out.

They would all be just fine and they'd never have to hide who they were again.


	2. Update

Hey guys! I've been going over every single chapter of all the other fics in this series and making them longer, more detailed and all around better. It would mean so so so much to me if you guys went back and re-read everything. I assure you that it is so much better now, there's details you might miss and not understand if you don't re-read and I really put my heart and soul into every line. Of course, no one has to, but it's much appreciated. Thank you so much for the support and I genuinely hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
